


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Miroh Side Stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Freedom Fighters, Alternate Universe - MIROH (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Utopia, Don't Like Don't Read, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freedom Fighters, Kim Woojin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Self-Discovery, Side Story, Swimming Pools, Work In Progress, woojin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Lee Felix
Series: Miroh Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827448
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**1:04 AM**

Felix needed to clear his head.

What with the recent protests and near death experiences,he really sometime to himself so that he could think properly.

 _I can't believe that it's almost been a month already._ Felix thought to himself,sitting down hear the pool but not too close.


End file.
